Need for Speed: Urban Assault
Need for Speed Urban Assault is a racing video game developed by Ghost Games and Published by EA. The game was released on November 15, 2017 on the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Microsoft Windows. The game brings back the crew elements NFS Carbon contained, along with the car classes and Tiers. The Game was well received by critics for it large open world map and crew elements. Gameplay The game is set within the ficitional city of Southedge. The game's main focus is building a crew and taking over the metropolis. The Metropolis is divided up into six regions, the Downtown district or Business, Marble Beach, Eastloch, Stonewind, Newden, and the Canyons (which cannot be taken over). Plot The player leaves Ventura Bay in order to escape the police. He soon find another city known simply as Southedge. The player must build and earn rep to become top in the city. Car List *Abarth 500 *Alfa Romeo 4C *Aston Martin DB9 *Audi R8 *Audi TT *BMW M4 *BMW Z4 *Cadillac ATS-V *Chevrolet Camaro SS (2016) *Chevrolet Corvette Z06 C7 *Chevrolet Corvette Z06 C6 *Chevrolet Corvette Z06 C5 *Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 C4 *Chevrolet Corvette Stingray C3 *Chevrolet Corvette Stingray C2 *Chevrolet Corvette Stingray C1 *Chrysler 300C SRT8 (2005) *Chrysler 300 SRT8 (2012) *Citroen DS3 *Citroen DS4 *Citroen DS5 *Datsun 240Z *Dodge Charger R/T (1969) *Dodge Challenger SRT8 392 *Dodge Challenger R/T (1970) *Dodge Charger SRT8 (2006) *Dodge Charger SRT8 (2012) *Dodge Viper SRT10 *Dodge SRT Viper GTS *Ferrari LaFerrari *Ford GT (2005) *Ford GT (2017) *Ford Fiesta ST *Ford Focus RS (2009) *Ford Focus RS (2016) *Ford Focus ST (2006) *Ford Focus ZX3 *Ford Focus ST (2012) *Ford Focus ST (2014) *Ford Mustang GT (2015) *Ford Mustang Hardtop (1965) *Ford Mustang Fastback (1967) *Ford Mustang Foxbody (1990) *Ford Mustang Shelby GT350R (2016) *Hyundai Genesis Coupe *Infiniti Q60 *Jaguar F Type R Coupe *Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT8 (2006) *Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT8 (2012) *Jeep Commander *Jeep Patriot *Jeep Renegade *Jeep Wrangler JK *Jeep Wrangler YJ *Jeep Wrangler TJ *Lamborghini Aventador *Lamborghini Huracan *Lexus LFA *Lexus RC-F *Lotus Evora S *Lancia Delta HF Integrale Evoluzione ll *Land Rover Range Rover Supercharged (2006) *Land Rover Range Rover Supercharged (2013) *Land Rover Range Rover Evoque Coupé *Land Rover Range Rover Sport Supercharged (2005) *Land Rover Range Rover Sport SVR *Mazda MX-5 Miata (2016) *Mazda RX-7 FC3S *Mazda RX-7 FD3S *Mazda RX-8 *Mercedes Benz C63 AMG Coupe *Mercedes Benz GT AMG *Mercedes Benz 300SEL 6.3 *Mercedes Benz 450SEL 6.9 *Mercedes Benz 500 SEC C126 *Mercedes Benz S600 W140 *Mercedes Benz S55 AMG W220 *Mercedes Benz S63 AMG W221 *Mercedes Benz S65 AMG W222 *Mercedes Benz S63 AMG C217 *Mercedes Benz 500 SLC R107 *Mercedes Benz SL600 R129 *Mercedes Benz SL55 AMG R230 *Mercedes Benz SL65 AMG R231 *Mitsubishi 3000GT VR4 *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution V *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution III *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution II *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution I *Nissan 300ZX Z32 *Nissan 350Z Z33 *Nissan 370Z Z34 *Nissan GT-R Nismo R35 *Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R *Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 *Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 *Nissan Skyline GT-R R33 *Plymouth Hemi Cuda *Porsche 911 (930) *Porsche 911 (964) *Porsche 911 GT3 *Porsche 911 Carrera RS 2.7 *Porsche Cayman S *Peugeot 208 GTi *Peugeot 308 GTi *Shelby GT500 *Subaru BRZ Premium *Subaru WRX STi (2015) *Subaru WRX STi (2008) *Subaru WRX STi (2006) *Subaru WRX STi (2004) *Subaru Impreza STI 22B *Tesla Model S P90D *Toyota AE86 Trueno *Toyota GT86 *Toyota MR2 *Toyota Supra *Volkswagen Golf GTi City The city of Southedge is based on four locations. The Downtown takes cues from Seattle and New York. The South district is mostly beaches and hotels. The west side is based on Beverly Hills. The northern side is based on Las Vegas. The eastern side is an industrial area. In the outer city, the player has access to the canyons. Police Police work similar to Need for Speed 2015. Instead of heat levels, a fine system is used. The more havoc caused, the more bounty is added to the player. *Ford Crown Victoria (Main Patrol Unit) *Ford Police Interceptor *Dodge Charger SRT8 *Chevrolet Corvette Z06 *Ford Police Utility (SUV) Category:Video Games Category:Games